


look at you (baby i love you)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Top surgery, Mirror Sex, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Peter couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been able to look at his chest in a mirror without distaste climbing up his throat, but now there was nothing but an overwhelming feeling ofrightthat was settling into his bones at the sight of himself.





	look at you (baby i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Spanking | **Mirror Sex** | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

“Look at you, Pete,” Harley groaned into his ear, his voice a low growl that made Peter shiver. He raised his eyes slowly, rolling his hips and focusing on how full he felt with Harley inside him and how good his fingers felt as they played around the spot where they were joined together. 

_ Fuck,  _ riding Harley was always so good. It felt like they were made for each other with how perfectly they’d always fit together, after those first few fumbling attempts when neither of them knew what they were doing with each other’s bodies. They’d learned together, and now every time was a good time, and Peter bit into his bottom lip as Harley rolled his hips up to meet his downward roll and hit even deeper. 

It was so, so good, and with a deep breath, Peter raised his eyes to the mirror across from the bed, put there for this very purpose. His heart caught in his throat at what he saw, tears gathering in his eyes at the sight of his smooth, flat chest, broken up only by two small scars that could barely be seen in the dim light of the bedroom. 

He hiccuped a breath that felt too big for his lungs to hold, and when he released it, the tears which had been building in his eyes finally spilled over. His next breath shook through him, filled his brittle lungs and made his heart ache as he looked through blurred vision at a body that finally looked like his own. Peter couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been able to look at his chest in a mirror without distaste climbing up his throat, but now there was nothing but an overwhelming feeling of  _ right _ that was settling into his bones at the sight of himself. 

It was too much, and he couldn’t keep looking at himself. He let his eyes fall closed as he tipped his head back onto Harley’s shoulders even as he kept rolling his hips and slowly fucking himself on Harley’s cock. Harley pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to his cheekbone, brushing his lips over the skin of Peter’s face as he murmured sweet words that Peter was too overwhelmed to listen to but appreciated anyway. 

Harley’s arms lifted to wrap around his waist, hugging him close as he rolled his own hips and met Peter thrust for thrust, fucking into Peter nice and slow and familiar. He couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else,  _ being  _ with anyone else, not when his entire heart was filled with his love for Harley. 

He looked back up when it no longer felt like he was going to split apart. He didn’t bother wiping his tears away, not when they were sprung from such overwhelming joy. Peter met Harley’s eyes in the mirror with a smile that felt like it was splitting his face open. 

“There you are,” Harley cooed, breath tickling the back of Peter’s neck. “My handsome baby, look at you,” the words were said into his skin, and another happy tear slipped over as he scrambled for Harley’s hands and laced their fingers together, desperately needing to hold onto him even when they were already so close together. “God, you’re stunning. I’m so lucky, Pete. I love you.”

“Harles,” he gasped, pleasure rushing through him at Harley’s words. He brought one set of joined hands down and ground into Harley’s palm and brought the other set up to his chest. Harley’s fingers jumped to his nipple and twisted until he was crying out,  _ so  _ sensitive, and he let his eyes flutter back open to take in the sight with an awed breath at how  _ right _ it looked. 

Harley always felt so good inside him that he came right then, crying through his release as Harley held him and rocked him in his lap, whispering sweet words about how handsome he looked and how much Harley loved him until he finished, too. 

Once they had both calmed down and breathed through their highs, Peter slumped back against Harley’s chest and rested a set of their hands over his heart. “I love you too,” Peter told him seriously, catching his eye in their reflection. “I love you so much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober is really kicking my ass into writing regularly and i really, really hope this lasts all month bc august and september were HORRIBLE for me wow


End file.
